


sunkissed

by WaterRK9



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Years Later, i finally managed to write some fluff!, this one won't make you sad! i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRK9/pseuds/WaterRK9
Summary: Diana and Akko go on a trip to Japan to visit Akko’s parents. Akko wakes up first.Inspired by Sunkissed by Khai Dreams.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 69





	sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> idea: inspired by sunkissed by khai dreams. diana and akko go on a trip to japan to visit akko’s parents. they’re in their twenties probably? anyways, akko doesn’t have jetlag bc protagonist energy and bc i headcannon her as a performer who travels all the time anyways

“ _Akko. You have to wake up, or we’ll miss our flight. Akko?_ ”

“Urk, what time is it?” Akko groaned, eyes squeezed shut as if she could force the last few dregs of sleep to make her feel rested. A moment passed with no response. “Diana?” Another moment. Akko opened her eyes to see Diana still asleep and light filtering in through the blinds, creating bright stripes across the top of the blanket. Oh, right, the flight was yesterday. Sitting up and stretching with a groan, she turned to look at her partner again and unconsciously reached forward to move some stray curls out of Diana’s face. “ _She’s probably jet-lagged. So cute_.” Smiling, Akko slowly got out of bed to head downstairs. They probably missed breakfast, but that didn’t mean it was too late for her to make Diana something to eat. 

__

Her mother had left a note downstairs saying that she had gone out to buy groceries and to call if they needed anything. The glass door leading into the backyard had been left open, a surprisingly cool summer breeze blowing in through the bug net. Humming the tune to some unknown song-- probably an anime intro-- Akko peeked into the fridge, looking for milk and eggs to make pancakes with. It was always a bit weird to see how English her habits had become. Her parents, no doubt, had eaten rice with something for breakfast, if the still-wet pot from the rice cooker sitting on the drying rack was any indicator. But here she was, looking for flour in the pantry because Diana probably would prefer something a little closer to home. Thank god there weren’t any potatoes. As much as she loved Diana, Akko didn’t want to cook twice to avoid eating them. 

__

Diana felt a hand caress her hair, then Akko’s warm breath brush against her ear, “You’re gonna be late.”

“Hmm, for what exactly?” Diana decided to humor her, opening an eye to peer at Akko sitting on the side of the bed with a plate of...were those supposed to be pancakes? in her other hand. They were certainly cooked through.

“Enjoying the awesomeness and joy my presence brings to your life?” Akko offered. Diana failed to hold back the snicker, watching the grin on Akko’s face only grow at the attempt. 

“Where’d you even learn that word? ‘Awesomeness’.“

“Hmm. Does it matter? I don’t hear you denying it,” The plate was abandoned on the bedside table as Diana’s arms wrapped around Akko and pulled her back down onto the bed. 

“Do you have any complaints about me enjoying said “awesomeness and joy” from the comfort of bed then?”

“No, none at all.”

“Good.”


End file.
